The Bay Harbour Butcher
by TheKittensMittens
Summary: What if the BAU was called in to give a profile to the Bay Harbour Butcher?


The Bay Harbor Butcher

I hadn't really considered the possibility of my victims being discovered before. I knew what would await me if they were, however, and they were connected to me. My father taught me that long ago. Harry taught me many other things, which might be why I had never considered being caught before. He taught me how to cover my traces, taught me how to dispose of the bodies of the people I slaughtered... He also taught me how to blend in to the rest of society. Harry taught me how to play human. With all of this knowledge at my disposal, I didn't give much thought to what would happen on the day the bodies were found.

The Bay-Harbor Butcher. That's what they, the people, decided to call me. Now that's what everyone calls me, even my own co-workers (although they don't suspect that yet). Two divers had managed to stumble upon my little underwater graveyard which has resulted in my existence being noticed. Both the people of Miami and the Miami-Metro police department knew what this meant. There was a serial killer out there, one that was much, much worse than the Ice Truck Killer and someone who had been around a lot longer.

As there were so many victims and so little information, the police department decided it would be best if they brought in someone with more knowledge than them, that someone being a team of people from the BAU – The Behavioural Analysis Unit. I didn't know how good these guys were, but I knew that I would have to be extremely careful from now on. My Dark Passenger would have to keep a low profile for a little while.

* * *

><p>"Guys, you're needed. Be in the meeting room in five minutes." Jennifer muttered, walking past the stalls with a bunch of files in her arms and a worried look pasted across her face. There could be only one reason for Jennifer to be looking like that – Another murder, and a bad one at that. Why did fun always have to get ruined by murderers?<p>

The first to stand up from their chair was Spencer, who tidied up some things on his desk before walking after Jennifer, only to be followed by Emily and Derek. Aaron, Penelope and Jason were already in the room when the other four members arrived.

"What have you got for us this time, JJ?" Derek had been in the middle of planning a fun night out for the weekend, but that was obviously going to be put on hold. "Kidnapping? Serial Rapist? Serial Killer?"

"If you'd stop talking and listen, then you will find out." The blonde sighed, turning to face the screen on the wall which now displayed various pictures of the crime scene. Multiple plastic bags, some opened, some still sealed, all carrying body parts at various stages of decay, along with some heavy rocks. Some of the bags contained nothing but bones, others, people who were half-way between solid and liquid.

Penelope's hand shot up to her mouth, trying to keep herself from hurling at the sight. She may have been with this team for a while, but she was probably the most human of them all. The sight of decaying bodies was something none of them felt comfortable with, but Penelope had the weakest stomach in the team.

Spencer straightened up a little in his seat, a look of both disgust and curiosity now etched on his face. From this picture alone, he could tell that the person they were dealing with was incredibly smart and experienced. They weren't dealing with a new serial killer, this was someone who already knew the ropes and someone who had no remorse for what he did.

Derek just looked away from the screen, shaking his head with a sigh. This son of a bitch was good, that was for sure, but one sick bastard. After a moment or two, the agent looked back up at the screen, knowing he had to look to learn enough about it so he could catch the monster who did this.

"These heavy-duty garbage bags were found three days ago in a Miami harbour, each containing the body parts of various victims, but not each of the bags contains a single victim. They also contained a few heavy rocks to weigh the bags down to the bottom of the ocean. They were only found due to the fact that two divers noticed them. They reported it to their police department and so far, they've found about twenty different bags, but there are more being recovered as we speak. They estimate that there are at least thirty bags."

"So we're dealing with someone who knew what they were doing. This person wouldn't have left any evidence which could incriminate him, that much we can already tell..." Jason stood up from his chair, stepping over to the screen to take a closer look at the bodies. "Look at the way he's dismembered the bodies. He's cut all of them in the same places, all with clean cuts. He didn't feel any hesitation, we would be able to see that from the way he's cut the victims. This is someone who enjoys what he does."

The group stayed silent for a while, only for Jennifer to break the silence moments later. "We've been called in to investigate this case. We'll be working with the Miami-Metro Police Department in order to find the UNSUB. The media is calling him the 'Bay Harbour Butcher'."

"Fitting name..."


End file.
